Shinju: First World
by DX7
Summary: After a jutsu gone horribly wrong due to Madara, Naruto became the new Shinju. As Naruto became bored, he then open a portal and go to another adventure IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE/DIMENSION. Watch as Naruto travel through worlds and find out all they have to offer. Godly/Dark/Demented Naruto. Naruto will be in Naruko form quite a lot of time in this story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or prototype.**

**Hello people, this is my very first fanfiction, please give me constructive review to work with and this will be about a series of naruto crossover with other anime, manga, movie etc. where naruto becomes more and more godly and dark. I repeat – NOT evil but dark maybe demented and a little perverted.**

**Prologue: The epilogue of the shinobi world**

In an area which was formerly a land filled with trees and vegetation but was reduced to an uneven bare scar on the earth filled with bodies, two men with their own ambitions for the world gazed in silence at the sight before them. They stood on top of a being which had a grotesquely bloated, round body and seemed to crawl on its belly, while branch-like spiky protrusions grew out of its back at a straight angle. It had a singular unique eye, taking up most of its head, four concentric circles with six tomoe in the two circles closest to the pupil. It also had a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It was possibly the largest being in the world, the source of all chakra, but is also the progenitor of everything that exists in this world…The Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, the One-Eyed God or the Juubi.

The man on the left peered over the land, his mismatched eyes narrowing in barely concealed frustration. He wore a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back, though the left sleeve had been all but torn off. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. His left eye had a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclera. His right eye, on the other hand, was a stunning red with a black design reminiscent of a pin-wheel in the center. This man was Uchiha Obito, the man responsible for the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

The second man merely crossed his arms, his bored look remaining on his visage. He was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of a previous era, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves. Strapped to his back, he carried a crimson gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve. His Rinnegan eyes surveyed the scene before him with amusement. His name was…Uchiha Madara.

Standing several meters away from them was the entire Allied Shinobi Forces, or what was left of it minus the Five Kage of course. Standing in the center of the group of distinguished shinobi was originally three battle-worn Leaf Shinobi, all who were gathering their second wind for the inevitable clash against the Uchihas.

The most notable one of them all stood proudly with a determined expression on his face, his fingers in a cross sign while his eyes bore into Madara's disinterested ones. He had ocean blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit with black sandals as well as a black headband. He also had three whisker marks on his face which greatly resembled that of a cat or fox.

The other was another Uchiha by the name Sasuke who Eternal Magekyo Sharingan spin fiercely glaring at the two Uchiha who he found to be the root of all his misery – the Uchiha massacre, and the misery of his teammate, the dobe, Naruto Uzumaki. However, even as his eyes show all the rage that he felt, he wore a mask of indifference.

The last was a kunoichi with pink hair that made Madara stare in disbelief, whether if there was a person born with pink hair or that said person have the biggest forehead he has ever seen is still up for debate. She, like her blond hair teammate wore a determine expression.

Obito said nothing, choosing to just stare at Naruto with impassiveness. After a few moments of staring at Naruto, he finally spoke his words. "What wrong, Naruto? Now that your pink hair teammate and Sasuke have died and that most of your _powerful_ Allied Shinobi Forces have been destroyed, are you finally realising that you are but an insignificant bug beneath our feet."

The Juubi roared in agreement, forcing all that remind of the Allied Shinobi to the ground while the earth trembled beneath at the sounds of its creator.

Naruto grit his teeth as he quickly staggered to his feet, wracking his brain on what they could use to defeat the two Uchihas, determine to bring these two Uchiha to justice so that all the people who had died in the war could rest in peace knowing that the world was save from the crazed plan the two Uchiha conceive.

Naruto could still remember the pain in sasuke's eye when he was being cut down by Madara when he had unfortunately run out of fumes in their fight. Sakura had screech upon the scene and abandoning all reason, she charge towards the two uchiha and being was beheaded by Obito. Out of the old team 7 that is alive right now is Naruto who despite his rumored endless energy is on his last leg.

_'Kurama, how much longer until you can come back out?' _Naruto questioned, absently wiping sweat from his forehead.

Inside the seal, the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama's closed eyes gained a minor tick mark as he sat in a meditative posture. **"I won't be able to merge ourselves together for at least another five minutes or so. Just try and hang on until I can rejoin the fight!"** He ordered.

'Gotcha.' Concentrating on his chakra once more, Naruto wearily summoned two Kage Bunshins beside him. He turned to the Shinobi behind him, the beginnings of an idea stirring in his mind. "Ino," She snapped to attention immediately, ready to hear his plan. "Do you think you and Hinata can manage to control them again? I need just two seconds to pull this off." The seriousness in his voice reflected how much he needed this part of his plan to work.

"Hai, though I doubt that it'll be as easy as it was before."

Nodding his head, he shifted to the other Shinobi. "Anyone with an A-Rank Katon jutsu up their sleeves?" A chorus of "Hai!" answered his question. "Alright, here's what we're gonna try!"

With Madara and Obito, the former was ever so subtly forming the hand-seals he had mastered over his long life to obtain more power while the latter was busily watching the Allied Sinobi Force trying something unaware of that the other uchiha betray him.

The Ninpo: Douka no Jutsu (Ninja Release: Assimilation Jutsu) was a jutsu he had initially started creating with his brother Izuna. The concept of the jutsu was for the user to selectively withdraw certain desirable traits from the enemy shinobi and absorb them into the user's body. It had originally been their plan to find a way to restore Izuna's eyes…but he had perished on the battlefield before the jutsu was finish. Ever since his defeat at the hands of Senju Hashirama in the Valley of the End, he had started to complete the jutsu and had been forced to rely much more than he pleased on the Douka no Jutsu when he found his body reaching its limit and he needed to rejuvenate his lifeforce almost daily on the Zetsu clone just to survive.

However, this time, his targets were the last two Jinchuuriki: Naruto and Killer Bee. Despite the fact that the Juubi had been successfully revived, Madara wanted more. He wasn't content with becoming the jinchuuriki of an incomplete Bijuu…he wanted to be the shinobi who would finally surpass the Sage of Six Paths himself! With the Douka no Jutsu, he could possibly assimilate both of them into the Juubi and hopefully trigger a reaction in the One-Eyed God to become complete. 'I must hurry and seal the last pieces into the Juubi before Obito starts getting impatient once more…why couldn't he just stick to the plan we had and gather all the Bijuu before he resurrected the Juubi?' Stopping on the last seal, Madara was about to shout his jutsu for the Allied Forces to hear but was stopped by the sudden bombardment of jutsu.

Dragons of flame, boulders of varying sizes, water bullets from a particular cluster, wind blades and tornadoes flying around in different directions, and even the occasional streak of lightning could be seen hurtling towards the two of them. Using his link to the Bijuu, Madara concentrated as the Juubi opened its shark-like mouth. Negative white energy and positive black energy formed at incredible speeds, already being swallowed by the beast as it solidified into a condensed ball of chakra. Madara smirked as he readied the Tailed Beast Skill. "Bijuudama. (Tailed Beast Ball)"

The attack was fired at an intensity that took the Shinobi Forces completely by surprise, judging their shocked faces and rapid paling. The dense mass of chakra had easily swallowed their attacks, cutting a deep trench through the earth as it headed towards them. "Katon/Futon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/ Chou Oodama Bijuu Rasenshuriken!" Came the cry of Naruto and a majority of the Shinobi Force. It was at that moment, when the devastating attack abruptly disappeared into strands of chakra, that a massive dragon head erupted from the dust cloud that had been kicked up by the Bijuudama , a large orb of black chakra surrounded by four large points resembling a fuma shuriken.

Obito sent a glare towards the elder Uchiha. "Enough showing off, let's get the project started already." Facing the approaching attack, Obito attempted to send it into another dimension using his Kamui…but, to his disbelief, the warping barrier he expected to see was not forming at all. Stealing a glance towards Kakashi, he noted with slight annoyance that he was indeed interfering with his activation of Kamui. _'How is he gaining knowledge on the usage of Kamui so quickly? Before, he could only teleport objects into a separate dimension, but now he's even capable of stopping Kamui from taking place…'_

Madara paid no mind to the incoming fire dragon, slowly going through the hand-seals he needed for his assimilation jutsu. However, due to the arrogant nature of the Uchiha leader, he failed to notice that he had made an error in the order of the hand-seals. As the roaring dragon finally crashed into them, Madara uttered his jutsu. "Ninpo: Douka no Jutsu!"

As soon as he felt his body start decomposing, Madara knew something was wrong. The jutsu was supposed to 'pull' the chakra of his targets towards him, not the other way round. Also, he could see that he wasn't the only one being affected by the jutsu; Obito had sunk to his knees, a silent scream etched on his face. Beneath him, Madara could feel the Juubi writhing in discomfort as chakra strings emerged from its eye and started latching onto the various shinobi that were strewn across the land. Madara felt a sliver of fear worm its way into his heart as two strings attached themselves to him and Obito.

Then the pain slammed into them. Madara thought he had known what pain really felt like, having endured a beating at the hands of Hashirama himself, yet what he was feeling right now surpassed even that experience. He could literally feel his very being fade portion by portion, flowing straight into the mindlessly shrieking Juubi. Despite the burning pain he felt, Madara lifted his head to survey the land.

He wasn't the only one affected by his unintentional jutsu…each and every one of the Allied Shinobi Forces was either dead or in the process of dying and the range of the jutsu was growing by the second. The jutsu had been adjusted to function like the Human Path of the Rinnegan, meaning the enemy shinobi would die after the jutsu was complete…but he had a body constructed by the Edo Tensei, so what would happen? WHY was this even happening? And why was the fucking jutsu growing? He was supposed to enslave the Shinobi world and rule it, with Obito being stuck in his own 'ideal' world! So why was this happening to him!?

Naruto let out a grunt of pain as he felt all the chakra strings grab every bit of his body they could land on, tears of frustration and sorrow running down his face. He had watched Kakashi and Bee literally shrivel up and die before his eyes. His team was gone, even Sai who was quite far away fallen to it as well. The Konoha teams had also died, their last words being tearful goodbyes and words of soothing to each other. _'Kurama, I need some help!'_

"**On it! Here's my chakra!"**

Naruto's Nine Tailed Chakra Mode activated, empowering him with the might of the Bijuu within his gut. Unfortunately…that wasn't a very good idea, depending on how you look at it. Naruto cursed as he felt the strings tighten to the point where it was beginning to get difficult to breathe. "W-Why the heck isn't this thing coming off!?" He shouted, thrashing on the ground as the pain intensified.

A wealth of knowledge was flowing into him; experiences he had never gone through, meetings and scheming he had no idea had taken place, jutsu he had never heard of and several shinobi tactics he could barely understand. It didn't stop at that though; he also felt his mind recounting the memories of several hundred different people. In short, it hurt like a bitch!

Within the seal, Kurama was also assaulted with memories…the memories of his fellow brothers and sisters. He gripped his head, trying to lessen the flood of information as well as trying to figure a way out of their current situation. _**'Shit…at this rate, we're all going to become part of the Juubi! What did that fucktard Madara do?!'**_

Outside, Naruto's body was starting to break down as well. He could feel his legs grow steadily hotter until it felt like white-hot flames were trying to burst out of them. His bones were making several disturbing and excruciating sounds that were drowned out by the roars of the incomplete Juubi. _'I-Is this it? Am I gonna die like this? No, I refuse to let it end like this…Ero-Sennin and Dad left their wills to me, to find the answer to breaking the cycle of hatred. I can't just give up! Not now, not ever!'_ With a supreme effort of will, Naruto forced himself to form a Kage Bunshin.

The clone nodded its head and started preparing a Bijuudama, only for them to stop when they heard a voice they did not expect to hear again. **"Naruto! Don't attack, you'll end up blowing yourself to bits!"**

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as he found himself sitting in front of the other Bijuu once again. Like last time, they were with their Jinchuuriki placed on their heads. Turning around, Naruto was quick to notice an obvious change. "Where's Kurama? Why isn't he here?"

Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Ape, was the one to break the news to him. **"Kurama is currently fighting to keep his form from breaking down into chakra to diffuse into the Juubi. We didn't contact him, since he needs his entire concentration on staying alive and in this world."** His voice was rough and gravelly, sounding like rocks crashing into each other.

Leaping to his feet, Naruto started waving his hands wildly. "W-Well what are you waiting for?! Tell me what I have to do to help him out. Obviously you have an idea how to get out of this situation…right?" He questioned, his arms falling to his sides while his hopeful gaze fell on all of them.

Goku took a deep breath before he spoke again. "We do have an idea…but the price might be too high to pay." The ape shifted from one huge arm to another, avoiding the young Sage's curious eyes. **"The Juubi is the focal point for the jutsu Madara cast…but we are what make up the Juubi. Instead of all of you being merged with the Juubi being the dominant presence, we can interfere and tweak the jutsu into making YOU the one who will benefit from this jutsu."**

Naruto recalled the chakra strings that fed him knowledge from the other Shinobi. "You mean…that stuff that happened was your doing?" Surprisingly, he wasn't angry with them. They had done what they thought was best for the world to survive and he could understand why they did it. Out of all the shinobi, he was the only one they would actively help out and entrust their power to.

Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Cat, spoke next, her voice low and solemn. **"Yes. We had no other alternative and it was the only thing we were capable of doing at the moment. However,"** Her gaze turned mournful and she averted her eyes. **"If you go through with this…you may lose yourself to the other presences inside the Juubi. Or you may have a personality change…either way, you'll never be the same after all this."**

Naruto blanched at that. He would never be the same? Compared to the alternative, which was the Juubi becoming complete and feasting on the civilians, that didn't seem like much of a price to pay. As if hearing his thoughts, Isobu the Three Tails shifted his eye on Naruto. **"What Matatabi-nee means is you might be overcome by the nature of Madara and decide to conquer the world as well. Even if that doesn't happen, a part of all those killed in the War will be accumulated within you along with yourself. And there is one more thing..."**

"What thing?" Naruto asked afraid of the answer to the question as it might worsen the current situation.

Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug hesitatingly replied**. "As Madara use the jutsu on us, it has the unforeseen effect of enlarging its area of effect. As of now the jutsu is still growing larger by the second and we do not know how large the affected area would grow to."**

Naruto blinked; what the fuck! The situation was bad…still, Madara would have to compete with the other aspects of the Allied Force if he wanted to corrupt Naruto. Sure he may end up being a bit more arrogant and that the jutsu could kill quite a lot of people but it wasn't like the situation would be that bad…right?"Do it…but I'd like you to do something for me."

Chōmei was the one who asked the question. **"What request is it that you wish for us to do? We may not be able to help with it but we will hear you out."**

Naruto nodded his head, that was the best he could get and he was willing to take it. "When you come together once again…could Kurama be the base for the fusion?" Despite the fact that the Bijuu could not imitate quite a few human expressions, Naruto could definitely tell that they were confused. "Ever since his defeat at the Valley of the End, Kurama hasn't had the chance to actually be free since then. I-I would appreciate it if you made him the dominant personality in your own fusion." He finished, his eyes locked unto each of theirs.

All they could do was nod in silence as Naruto disappeared from their plane of consciousness.

**-Physical World-**

The Juubi sank to the floor, it's body disintegrating as more and more of its chakra was siphoned to the young Uzumaki. All that remained were its head and upper body, five outrageously long tails and the left arm. By now, all that was left of the Shinobi who had been present was their clothes; even Madara's Edo Tensei body had been absorbed into Naruto's continuously shifting new body.

It was mostly the same as his old one, though there were several differences. For instance, his fingers now ended with dangerously sharp claws that gleamed in the moonlight, his whisker marks had all but vanished, and his hair was longer than ever; in fact, it resembled his father's but was generally shaped like a lion's mane and that there are now black and red strip in his blond hair. His body had bulked up more muscle as well; enough to clearly define the muscles through his clothing yet compact and not overly ripped.

The beast gave one last howl as its consciousness was finally assimilated. With its job done, the Douka no Jutsu was released. No sound was made and the earth seemed to hold its breath in anticipation; would this being be its saviour…or its executioner?

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, revealing themselves to the world. Black sclera, containing the eyes of the Juubi, gazed into the moon. His lips stretched into a disarming smile. "I made it…I'm still in control." He leapt to his feet and pointed his finger to the moon. "Take that, ya bastards! Uzumaki Naruto is the undisputed No. 1!"

**A/N: Just so you know this chapter was mostly just adapted from the fanfic Demon King of Fairy Tail which I recommend all of you to read. And the next chapter is….. well just read so that you can find out. Another thing is that this will be a series naruto Xover, something like the Another World series of BladeofHell56 that this story is inspired by.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or prototype. **

Talking – speaking normally

_Thought – Thinking_

**Demonic/Unnatural etc. - Tone**

**Hello, DX7 is here. This is chapter 1 of the Shinju series and this chapter focus on what Naruto will do until he leaves the elemental nations. Well…..The story begins….**

**Chapter 1: New World Here I Come**

Standing proudly on the sands that made up the wasteland that once witness the fourth Great Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto maintained the pose he had made immediately after his 'rebirth'; his right hand was thrust into the night sky with his index finger pointing towards the moon, his left hand resting casually against his waist while his feet were planted firmly on the ground. A cocky smirk was plastered on his face, showing off the elongated fangs that were hidden behind his lips, and his eyes gleamed in self-satisfaction that he is the dominant mind instead of those two uchiha.

Of course, after a few moments of staying like that, he quickly got serious. His smirk receded until his mouth was set in a thoughtful frown. At the moment, he was probably the only survivor of the Fourth Great Shinobi War; he had seen what Madara had done to the Five Kage and, despite how much he didn't want to believe it, there was a more than likely chance that they were at Death's door. And it is also likely that the jutsu that Madara use could have engulf the whole planet according to the speculation of the Bijuu and left him all alone on this world.

Thought about being all alone in this world set ablaze the burning panic in his heart, however, this feeling is quickly squash down. As he begin to calm down, he realise that he have all of the 9 Bijuu memories with thousands of other people memory. These memory begin to overwhelm him; memory of happiness, sadness, anger, love of all sort, but he quickly push the memory to the back of his head, opting to check it another time.

He then sit down and begin absorbing the natural chakra all around him and using the new eyes that he received and name it Jingan (仁眼); which means eyes of essence or eyes of humanity to honour the dead, in conjuction he is able to sense the whole world and receive a painful headache. Stopping quickly and after he got over the shock of being able to do that he mentally order himself to train in controlling his new power so that he wouldn't have a sensory overload again. He then tries it again and sense that there is not a single living thing in the whole planet except for him, himself and the plant life all over the globe. Oddly, he did not feel anything towards it; no sadness, fear, anger; nothing except a bit of happiness for the others to finally rest in the afterlife.

This would be the first indicator that Naruto have change more than he thinks and that he may have no longer be a mere human, a shinobi but something more and less.

Naruto then sat down in a meditate position to reach inside himself to find his mindscape and to find out if Kurama is still inside him.

**-Mindscape-**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

When he open his eyes he found himself in front of the cage that use to held Kurama and only to find that it was empty. He wondered if he should be happy that Kurama is at peace in the afterlife with his sisters and brothers or that he should be sadden that his oldest companion is gone. He decided to do both and can't help to feel hollow inside of him, like there is no reason for him to exist anymore; no friends, family, home to go back to, nothing to live for, nothing to work for.

Snapping himself out of his self pity, he proclaim to the world "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the No. 1 in the world. I will not give up, I will not be depressed anymore. This I promise to myself!" _Besides, what if Sakura, Sasuke or even baa-chan see me like this. What will they say? They most probably want me to continue living my life to the fullest._

Gathering up his resolve he turn around and saw a large gate blocking off the rest of his mindscape from him and from the looks of it the gate is about to collapse; showing several crack in the gate and look extremely old.

_Oh yeah… Crap, I completely forgotten about the memory I absorbed from the whole world and other things._

Sighing, Naruto then proceed to slow down the time in his mindscape from the technique he gleam from a memory of a Yamanaka which is use to search in other people's mind quicker. Due to his immense mental strength; which he needed to have as he did remain mostly him after all; he managed to quicken the time in his mindscape from the usual 5 to 10 time faster when using this technique to about 1 month to 1 hours.

After doing this technique, he estimated that he would only be able to use this for 3 days in a row before succumbing to the pressure cause by the technique and would need to rest again before doing it again. He turn towards the giant gate and mentally command it to open when a torrent of memory rush towards him while preparing to face it head on.

**-Real World (3 Days Later, Mindscape 6 Years Later)-**

Upon returning to the real world, Naruto had expected to feel very thirsty and hungry but he was unable to feel any thirst or hunger, maybe he was a little bit thirsty and that it. He was also expected he feels tired and has a migraine the size of the elemental nation but he is only able to feel a slight headache. And as he predicted, he is unable to access his mindscape and he make a mental note to set up more defences in his mindscape just in case someone try to break into his mind when his mind is at an all time low.

Naruto felt an huge accomplishment that he had done so much in the spent of 6 years that he had to wonder how in the name of hell did he manage to do it; organising a few million people worth memories is not that easy and all of those DNAs, knowledge and skills is not that easy. Every useless memory thrown away, useful once are place in a library of video clips allowing for easier access and the important ones are locked in the most secured place in his mind.

The DNA of the whole elemental nation Naruto had those stored in a big valued as he really does know what he should do with those and he can't make head or tail of it even with all the knowledge in his head.

All the knowledge is stored in his head in a huge library in the form of books which is where he spend 3 years in it to complied all related knowledge together and to throw away useless ones like 'How do you smile?' etc. that he think that Sai was the one who read that. He also found dozens of copy of Icha Icha series that he kept due to him wanting to honour ero-sennin and partly due to him wanting to read it (He deleted all memory related to reading Icha Icha!).

When he finally got to the skills he found out that he can combine the skills from several different people together to further improve the skill. For example, if he combine person A and person B massage skill together, he might be better at it. However, combining the skills of people does not mean that the skill or technique would be stronger; it just means that you have more experience at using it. Though, with his current body, he would need to retrain everything as training in ones mindscape can only help you gain knowledge and gives you an idea of how it works which he tested.

So even though he had Sakura and a hell lot of other medics' knowledge of medical jutsu, he knew that he would not be able to help in any way. _Knowing_ how to do something was not the same as being able to actually do it correctly; the Bunshin no Jutsu had been something they had all been taught in the Ninja Academy, he knew how it works and how to do it, yet it was still the only Jutsu he could never hope to achieve…well, at least not for quite a looong while.

Scanning the wasteland that had been once thrumming with life, Naruto finally noticed the state of his clothes. His jumpsuit was officially trashed; the piece of clothing had been shredded to several threads in every imaginable place. Not even his pants had survived the transformation…yet his boxers were miraculously intact. He blinked stupidly at the ridiculousness of the situation; his underwear was indestructible while his jumpsuit wasn't? _'Must be some crazy universal law in anime and manga or something…wait, what the hell is anime? And what the fuck is manga?'_

Focusing on his current situation, Naruto cast a piercing gaze around him, his eyes catching every detail on the wasteland. Unlike before, when it had shown up on the incomplete Juubi, his eyes had the full nine tomoe that encircled the four concentric ripples; it would seem that the merging had completed the powers of the eyes and that it is powerful when he used the eyes in conjunction with senjutsu's sensing ability to scan the whole world. Though he would want to further test his eyes to see what other power it held.

Stopping his mental rambling Picking out the various clothing that littered the area, Naruto thoughtfully thumbed his chin as he mentally picked out what to choose from. He had to force himself from eyeing the kunoichi outfits several times during the process; he was a guy damn it, no matter how many female experiences were dumped into his head (He kept it of course). After checking out the various clothing that lay strewn along the earth, Naruto silently made his way towards the bundle that was Kakashi's. He knelt next to the bundle, searching for the item he had always wanted ever since he had first met his sensei. Finding the Copy Ninja's face mask next to his headband, Naruto let a sad smile grace his lips. While a part of Kakashi would always be with him, it still is a bit sad to know that his mentor would no longer be with him in this world.

Fitting the mask unto his face, Naruto was about to proceed to other bundles when an idea struck him. _'Why don't I just use the Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo to create something for myself?'_ He thought. It wasn't that bad of an idea; with at least a few hundred Kage Bunshin, he would be able to create something that was both efficient and suited to his tastes. "Yeah…that seems like a good idea." He spoke to himself, his words soft and feathery in the wind carrying it across the wasteland.

Several hundred puffs of smoke later, Naruto was unpleasantly surprised to see that instead of him making one Kage Bunshin, he had used enough chakra to create what looked to be a few hundred clones. At that moment, he felt like slamming his head into something. _'How the heck did I forget that my chakra control would be like shit after the assimilation? That should've been the first thing I thought about before!'_Rubbing his head in frustration, Naruto gestured to the assembled Kage Bunshins. "Okay guys, I want half of you to work on the Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo while the other half work on all chakra control exercises you can remember. I'm going to scavenge the battlefield and see what I weapon I can find for myself."

All clones smartly saluted. "Hai Boss!" They all scattered into the distance, looking like nothing more than blurs in the night. Naruto sighed as he felt several clone dispel because it accidentally run into a tree and one that dispel became it trip down (seriously!). _'This is gonna take a while…'_

He easily located Samehada, one of the Seven Swords of Kiri that he had been rather intimate with as he recall the pain in his hand when he tried to hold it once. Its white bandages stood out easily against the darkened earth, casting an ethereal glow around the sentient blade. His footsteps were loud in the silence of the night. When he reached it, Naruto unhesitatingly grabbed the handle, watching as the sword's handle glowed a malevolent black colour and the human skull at the end of the handle transform into a canine skull; specifically a fox skull instead.

"**_Well, aren't you looking good…your chakra has become even more delicious than ever, Master."_** The voice was soft, sensuous and surprisingly female. If Naruto had ever thought he had seen everything the world had to offer, he made a mental note to completely eradicate it from his mind. **_"Oh? You seem surprised that I can talk…then again, I can't say I blame you for that line of thought."_**

"Oookay…so you can read my mind now? Before you answer that, what happened to you? You know the whole glowing handle and shape changing skull thingy?" Naruto asked. Despite the fact that it was a bit disturbing to have a female's voice in his mind, Naruto was rather pleased with it. It reminded him of the recent times when he and Kurama talked.

"**_That was a sign that I am yours. Never in my existence have I come across chakra that tastes as divine as yours and is unlimited! To not accept you would be nothing less than foolish to the highest degree. Also, without a source of chakra for me to feed on, I would eventually shrivel up and die; can you imagine how ugly my scales would look like? No thank you."_**__She-Naruto still found it weird to think of Samehada as feminine-stated. The bandages that were usually around her loosened and began wrapping themselves around Naruto, covering a few of the glaring holes in his current outfit.

Naruto stared at her in fascination. He had seen the bandages used only to wrap Samehada's scales; never had he thought they could be used in this manner. "Thanks for that, Same-chan. Uh, just to be sure, is your name really Samehada?" He asked as he hefted her unto his shoulder. A grunt escaped his lips as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, one of surprise not pain.

"**_So good…More…Feed me more, Naruto-sama!"_** Naruto shivered as a rather…amorous moan was heard. Maybe this was a bad idea…was she really getting off by sucking his chakra? _'That's just creepy as hell…what's next, I'm gonna have a harem of women?'_ Eventually, after a few tugs to get her out of her daze, Samehada released her grip from his shoulder.

"**_Forgive me Naruto-sama, but your chakra just tastes so irresistibly good…and my name is what you wish it to be. Before I was named Samehada, I had no name yet I cared not for such a trivial thing. Does a weapon need a name? So long I was fed chakra, I never bothered to make a name for myself."_** Her voice held no emotion yet was very light; it was almost as though she was making a statement about the weather.

Naruto said nothing, merely nodding and settling into a comfortable sitting position. "So, what do you know about forging weapons? And do you know of other sword that is sentient like you?" Feeling her scales start tensing, Naruto quickly sought to avoid a misunderstanding. "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with you, but I feel like I should craft my own weapons. It would also be nice for me to make my own blades; maybe a smaller blade for indoor fights and that the shinobi world is most likely dead, there is no reason to leave those sword laying around after all."

Samehada let out a huff. **_"While I'm not sure about that idea, I do know of forgery…I can teach you a few things in exchange for your chakra. And I think that out of all the sword I came across I am the only one who is truly sentient as the most another sword has is a minor sentient; basically those swords are only able to choose their master, nothing more nothing less. Most importantly, Naaruto-sama please remember to feed me lots of chakra."_** Naruto hung his head in exasperation. What was he, food? At that moment, a few more clones dispelled, earning a sigh from the blond. _'This is really going to take a while…'_

**-Time skip, 5 Year Later-**

Naruto wiped a brow of sweat off his forehead as he lifted the blade he had finished forging. At the moment, he was in the same cavern Madara had habituated during the latter years of his life. What he had planned to do was to create a demonic sword that would work in conjunction with Samehada.

He stared at the sheathe which contained the sword with pride shining within his swirling eyes. It was expected; after all, who would expect to create such a fine piece of work on their first try? The sheathe was a simple white one, albeit with several rune lines running across its length.

"Wow…I haven't even unsheathed it yet I can feel the power exuding from it…" He muttered. Setting the blade down for the meantime, Naruto arched his back, letting out a satisfied sound as his bones made minute cracking noises and quickly fell into the lure of dreams.

After 5 years, Naruto had finished combing the entire elemental nation using the Hiraishin jutsu with Kage Bunshin and kept every useful item that he found including the generator of the Haru no kuni, the remaining Kiri blades and other treasures. So, despite Samehada's grumbling, he had taken to practicing his Kenjutsu with other blades. With Samehada, he focused on coordinating his strikes such that her scales could pierce, shave, gut and butcher his enemies in the first strike. Her chakra feasting ability was also something he had practiced with. With other sword though, he had at least became proficient in them.

He had also abuse the hell out of his mindscape training allow him to become at Uzumaki master level at sealing as it is mostly theoretical and for the practical part he would send his shadow clone to test the seal. After several thousand dead kage bushin, Naruto can now proudly proclaim that he have mastered at least the space-time aspect of sealing since sealing have no limits and therefore one cannot truly master sealing.

He also have develop several new powerful technique and skill and master the five element, yin and yang while being able to use some sub-element proficiently and are able to use all the jutsu found in his memory. Truly, the benefits of the kage bushin training.

However, during the course of the first three years he had found that the Douka no jutsu have a rather _interesting_ effect on the summon realm as instead of assimilating the summons like the rest of the world into Naruto, the jutsu have rather destroyed all life in it. Though he have been sad to see the toad summon gone, Naruto did have a fun time sealing up several precious items including the Ryuchi cave, the Sacred Fountain in Mount Myoboku and other interesting item that he found.

**-The Next Day-**

Stepping out into the sunlight, Naruto had to admit that the view of nature was much more pleasant outside than in the sorry excuse of a dwelling place he had been staying in for the past years. Though he has sense that the elemental nations have not much time left before it would begin to die. Already the forests have slowly died off with no animals and all. In a few years time, the elemental nation will truly become a waste land. Luckily, he already has at least everything he needed and wanted in his special dimension that he created with Senjutsu, Kamui and Tsukuyomi that only he can access being _almost_ the same as his mindscape and all.

Naruto's hair had grown out, reaching the middle of his back while a third bang was developing in between his other two, and Samehada was strapped unto his back like his predecessors. He wore a nondescript shinobi garb, basically consisting of a shirt and pants with sandals, and had his demon blade strapped on his left hip.

His crimson slit eyes settled on a branch that offered a great vantage spot and he leapt towards it. Despite the hundred meter gap that separated the two, Naruto easily cleared the distance and landed neatly on the branch. Activating his Jingan, Naruto stared as far as his eyes could see - which was pretty damn far for your information - trying to catch a glimpse of anything interesting.

He stiffened as he saw what could possibly be the largest chakra source he could expect a human to achieve and that there is actually a chakra source. The chakra itself looked familiar, yet different at the same time; it was able to pass off as a typical shinobi's but the innate nature of it was totally different from that of his departed comrades. "You wanna check it out, Same-chan?" He questioned.

Samehada thrummed once, her version of Sasuke's famous "Hn". Taking it as a 'yes', Naruto concentrated on the chakra signature. Instantaneously activating Jikukan Ido, Naruto disappeared in a swirling vortex from his spot, leaving nothing out of place.

When he landed at the chakra signature's location, the first thing he saw was a small hooded figure who look to be 9 or 10 years old standing in a forest on the border of Hi no Kuni. The white cloak that the figure wore did nothing to hide the curves that identified her as a kunoichi as well as the small swell of her breasts, which Naruto estimated to be about a large A-cup or low B-cup. She wore steel toed boots and had black armbands that extended towards her elbows. He could not see what she wore underneath her cloak but he could see that she had raven hair which extended from under her hood.

She also had what appear to be similar to Sasuke's Kusanagi blade strapped unto her back like he did, it's handle catching Naruto's eye. Unlike most shinobi, who would immediately assume defensive positions when a man randomly appeared in a vortex, she simply tilted her head in curiosity and maybe a hint of fear. In doing so, Naruto was able to see that she was wearing a silver mask that revealed her dainty mouth and supple lips but hid everything else from view. He idly wondered why she wore a mask but filed those thoughts for another time and it would be hypocritical as he is also wearing kakashi's mask.

Rising to his feet, Naruto let his right hand slid to rest on his unnamed blade's hilt whilst his left hand offered a lazy wave. "Yo…what could a little kunoichi like you be doing at these borders, if you don't mind me asking? Looking at the scenery?"

The masked child just stared at him whilst he waited patiently for her answer. After a few moments of silence, she responded to his question. "No…I'm looking just wandering around." While cutely tilting her head to the side.

Naruto was pretty sure that had he been a lesser man he would've been experiencing a severe blush at her answer and a scream of 'kawaii' if he had been a female. Behind him, Samehada was laughing in her own scary way, her scales contracting and relaxing at irregular intervals. Arching a brow, Naruto let a bit of his shock seep into his voice. "…Come again? You are just wondering around?" At her silent nod, Naruto dared to ask another question in a sceptical tone. "You're telling me that you're in the middle of god-knows-where and is just wandering around?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "What I am doing is none of your business."

Naruto blinked twice. _'Well…I certainly wasn't expecting that reaction and not in that cold tone either. I thought she would at least sputter an excuse or something along those lines.'_

"That's fine and all, but who are you? I am Uzumaki Naruto, former shinobi of Konohagakure." Naruto didn't see the harm in letting her know which village he came from. What he had learned during his time alone was that most shinobi used the villages where their opponents hailed from to know what to expect. Most people from Konohagakure were Fire-natured, Kumogakure had Lightning-natured shinobi, Sunagakure had Wind-natured shinobi, Iwagakure had Earth-natured shinobi and Kirigakure had Water-natured shinobi.

The girl immediately repiled "I am Uchiha Setsuna, former Genin of Konohagakure and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kurame. Please to meet you."

Naruto felt his brain screech to a halt. "Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no what? Did you just say Kyuubi no Kura_me_?! Don't you mean Kura_ma_? How do you even know his name?" To say Naruto was freaking out would be an apt description. Here was an Uchiha before him, a descendant of that bastard Madara-wait, if he was a part of him, did that make him a bastard as well?-calling herself the Jinchuuriki of what appeared to be a _female_ Kurama.

He was suddenly grateful to the Rikudo Sennin for giving him a male Kyuubi…who knows how he would've survived with a female mass of chakra and hatred?_ Though Konoha would not have survived if Kurama have been a female._

The gir…Setsuna pulled her hood back, revealing long silky raven hair that had been braided into a ponytail with a red string while two bangs framed her face like Sasuke's did. Her dainty fingers reached to her mask and Naruto tightened his grip on his blade; she gently removed her mask and Naruto could only gape in shock, some horror and a slight bit of amusement.

Her Sharingan was already active, three tomoe swirling around her pupil lazily. She had the same facial structure as her male counterpart while he was young yet Naruto could see that that while Sasuke's looks had been somewhat binshonen, Setsuna's was undeniably feminine. Looking into her eyes, Naruto couldn't find the usual hatred he had come to expect in Sasuke; if anything, her eyes greatly resembled that of Haku.

"You…you're a female Sasuke…" On one hand, this was a pretty creepy situation; to see the female counterpart of someone you know is always gonna be weird as fuck. Then again, the parallels between Setsuna and Haku were becoming clearer; like Haku, Setsuna seemed to have lost her reason to exist and couldn't seem to cope with the thought of living her life without one, though Haku's reason to exist is to serve Zabuza while Setsuna reason is… whatever the hell it is.

"Who is this Sasuke? Is he this world's version of me?" She asked

"Ah...right, you do not know who Sasuke is. Basically, he is this world version of you but he was older than you by a couple of years." He replied feeling strange that he was actually saying such a thing. "And you do know that this world is slowly dying… right?"

The shock of hearing that the world she is in is slowly dying is so great that shock can be seen clearly on her face, destroying her original facade of indifference. She could only gap at that ridiculous question that her brain could not and would not process it.

After several moment of silence, Setsuna all but scream out a resounding "WHAT" as her brain finally caught up with the incredibility of that statement. Then she started to pace around mumbling under her breadth saying something about making sense and stupid nii-chan.

Once Setsuna finish her ranting, she look upon me with red puffy eyes, eyes that are make her look all the more fragile. My defences almost crumpled upon seeing those looks and I remain steadfast in my opinion and question her once it was clear that she is not from this world. "How did you even get here? Was it an accident or was your trip here planned?"

She shook her head. "Negative. I was thrust into this dimension by Itachi-nii via his Mangekyo Sharingan to prevent my capture by the criminal organization 'Daybreak'. I was fully prepared to die but Kurame had other ideas."

"I see…just so I'm clear, what rank are you?"

"I was scheduled to become a Genin the day after we were attacked. At the moment, I would say I am not quite a Chunin in strength but definitely higher than a high-level Genin without using Kurame's chakra. When I tap into her power, I estimate that I am at least low-Jonin level."

"*sigh* You're are gonna follow me and you would not gonna leave me if I told you to, would you?" As he expected, she resolutely shook her head. _'Damn me and my bleeding heart' _Rubbing his forehead, Naruto silently motioned for her to grab him. Feeling her lay her hand on his shoulder, he teleported them away to his place.

**-Time skip, 2 Year-**

Uchiha Setsuna watched in curiosity and awe, though her face remained as blank as ever, as her Naru-nii skilfully drew several seals on the ground. They were in a clearing somewhere within Kumo no Kuni, just outside one of the many hideouts of the deceased Uchiha Obito. Throughout the year, they had travelled from one hideout to another in search of anything that could be of use to them and sealing away those which weren't since the rest of the elemental nations have already been searched.

Naruto had initially been awkward of her following him but, as the weeks passed, he became more used to her presence and she have at often time express a desire to help and serve him. However, Naruto regarded her as a little sister of sorts and drew the line on how far she should cater to his whims. To him, she also had a right to live her life independent from him and he wanted her to live a life independent of him…unfortunately, Setsuna vehemently opposed that view, stating that she would follow her Naru-nii to the ends of the earth if he wished. Frankly he thought that due to her arrive in his home dimension she needed to have a stable figure in her life and being the only one alive right now who also show her a small bit of kindness, she then immediately clang to him.

She crossed her arms as she watched from her perch on a nearby tree, her cloak opening to reveal what she wore underneath; form-fitting black pants with a purple cloth tied around her waist and a navy blue shirt. They were preparing to travel to other dimensions for one reason; the world was as good as dead. With only plants and trees left, it was only a matter of time before the world dies. If they stayed, Setsuna would mostly likely die due to her insistence in following Naruto and Naruto would not have that on her conscience. Also exploring other place have been a childhood dream of Naruto though he did not expect to travel to other dimension.

Setting his sealing brush down, Naruto exhaled in relief. The seal he had been working on was very complex, using the principle of Kamui to send them to another world. Apparently there were several dimensions that were in the universe, meaning if he left this world there was a high chance that he would never return. He turned to his slave-he preferred the term helper but she continued to refer to herself as such-and nodded. "The seal is complete. Ready to go?"

"Hai, Naru-nii." She replied, leaping down from her post. Landing beside him in the center of the seal, she let a small smile cross her face. "Let's be on our way."

"Right." Activating his Jingan, Naruto started weaving the hand-seals for the jutsu. "Are you ready to do this? The new world we are visiting could be very dangerous."

"Naru-nii is that why you melded Sasuke's Kusanagi with my Kurohime?" She questioned as she gently grabbed his right arm.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do you really need me to tell you that, Set-chan?" He asked as he finished the hand-seals. Her response was a giggle before they disappeared in a crimson flash.

**A/N: Well, this is the end of chapter 1. So how was it? You didn't expect that Naruto to take care of a child right. Truthfully, I myself just thought of this and just place it in the story. Also from next chapter onwards will be my work purely no more adapting others' work, though I will be following close to the Original story with a little twist. It is my first fanfic after all. So how will Naruto and Setsuna respond to a seemingly harmless world at first? Please read to find out! And please review.**

**Also the chakra elemental chart that I will be following is in my profile. Just to remind everyone; Naruto is able to use ALL of the sub-element but how good he is depend of how many elemental inside the combination (the lesser the easier) and how unorthodox the sub-element is (ice easier to use than bacteria, coal, dry etc.). Naruto is unaware of some release like bacteria release because in my opinion it is weird as fuck.**

**Setsuna 12 years old**

**Naruto 23 years old (mental age is much older and his body is at 18 years old)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or prototype. **

Talking – speaking normally

_Thought – Thinking_

**Demonic/Unnatural etc. - Tone**

**Yo, DX7 is here again. Regarding concern from Himegami about curb stomping everyone; don't worry! The Prototype series is a game with mostly CQC thus Naruto will not just blast the hell out of everything.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Change**

Bang! The first thing that Naruto felt upon entering this new world is that of something crashing into him, specifically a metal box thingy. Though he didn't feel much of it as he activated his sage mode instinctively and been almost invulnerable he feel naught save for a slight tickle on the area where the thingy struck. Quickly looking around he saw Setsuna about 10 feet away from him look to be unhurt and is currently unconscious on the floor.

The sound of a door open made him look back at the metal box and saw a 50-years old pot bellied fat man came out of it in a threatening way (to him at least) and started screaming at him about compensation and whatnot. Deciding to shut the man up Naruto place a quick chop on the back of his head and the man crumpled like a pile of…. something and rush towards Setsuna to check upon her well being.

To his relief, Naruto found out that she is only exhausted with the Dimension Travel and thus is sleeping soundly. Looking around he realize he is standing in the middle of a road in the middle of what appear to be in a forest. Leaving a kage bunshin behind to look after Setsuna he turn his attention back to fat man. Using a variation of the Human path of his Jingan he copy all the knowledge that the fat man possess into his mind and find out about this new world that he is currently in.

Much to his shock Naruto found out that this world is basically full of civilian; no shinobi, no knowledge of chakra or even chakra in the person's body. Though there seems be military in this world and it is more advance than the elemental nation but there seem to be nothing dangerous in this world to him and even Setsuna.

Well, maybe the thing call nuclear bomb might be dangerous to them but what are the odd of the two of them at the receiving end of it as according to the man memory the world is at peace right now. Looking back at the metal box that he now know to be a car, he tweak the man memory so that he would remember nothing about them just that he accidently crash into a tree.

Deactivating his doujutsu and dismissing his kage bunshin, he quickly picks up Setsuna and went on his way hopefully do the things that he need to do to allow their peaceful life in this world.

Chuckling loudly Naruto draw the attention of other people in the subway whom all give him a 'what the fuck' look on their faces. Smiling sheepishly at them, he rubbed the back of his head and return to his musing once they stop staring at him as though he was crazy. Well, in their opinion he might as well be crazy. I mean what kind of a person would fight against what appear to be a God. But he was Uzumaki fucking Naruto; he follows no rules except his own.

Remembering the expression of Setsuna once she had woken up have been priceless. Once he found what appear to be a abandoned hut in the forest Setsuna promptly woke up rubbing her sleepy eyes with a bit of drool on her lips.

"wa… what happen? The last thing I remember is Naru-nii preparing to transport us to a new world and… a bright light then nothing."

Upon finishing her sentence she widens her eyes and franticly looks around her and when she saw Naruto she let out a sigh in relief. "Naru-nii, where are we?"

Naruto let out a smile at her behavior; sometime she looks so cute that he couldn't help but want to glomp the girl. "Set-chan we are in the new world, can't you tell?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But nothing seems different."

Naruto can't help but to crack a smile. "Did thought that we would be in a world full of brimstone and hellfire?"

Setsuna blushed "well…"

"Jokes aside, we are really in a different world and it is really different from both of our world. There is no shinobi, no samurai, no chakra is needed for people to survive."

Setsuna start gaping at the startling statement he said and to Naruto it was the most hilarious face he have seen in his life. "And it is more advance in technology than our world."

She quickly reign in her shock and ask "so… what are we going to do now?"

Naruto then thought about it and truthfully he himself do not know what to do in this new world; its not like he can plan what to do when he does not know what the new dimension is like. Now in this peaceful world there is no need for them to kill to survive or anything or that sort, no need to use their power. Unable to think of anything he replied "I… I honestly does not know what to do either."

"Then why don't we just treat it like a long term vacation in this world?"

"Th…That is actually a good idea."

"So we can travel the world, do fun things and eat delicious food?"

"Hahaha. Yeah, lets do that."

Setsuna then started to chat animatedly about what she going to do with her Naru-nii in their travel full of excitement. Listening to her Naruto couldn't help but laugh with her.

After that the two of them forge their identity with Naruto stealing other people knowledge until he hit jackpot on a government agent working in the CIA as a pencil pusher, though he had the necessary knowledge to help to create their identity. Then Naruto sell the gold he collected during his scavenger hunt in the elemental nation to allow them to live a comfortable life and for a world-wide trip.

After doing that Naruto and Setsuna finally settled down in Manhattan Island in New York City where Setsuna is currently attending college and Naruto is working in GENTEK as an accountant. Even now Naruto can't believe that he has a job that involves fucking math that he hates sooo much. He have also study a wide verity of subject due to him absorbing Madara and it cause him to feel a the need to gain more knowledge. Huh, who knew that Madara was a bookworm.

Breaking out of his stupor he saw a guy running down the stairwells that look like one of the scientist working at GENTEK. His name is… Ana… Alexander Mercer or Alex Mercer for short. He is a scientist who have earn doctorate in genetics at Columbia University who work at GENTEK for about 3 years now just about the same time Naruto is employed shortly after his world-wide trip, the only reason that Naruto remember him is his unique attire that he always wear; that of a shirt with a hood and his near sociopath attitude. Chasing after him was a couple of military guys wearing the full gear; night vision goggle on top of their head, bulletproof vest, and carrying a semi-automatic machine gun aiming at Mercer.

Hiding behind a pillar along with other passenger on the station who took cover behind various object, Naruto listen in on their conversation. "Let me go and I won't break this." Alex proposes to the military who stay silent throughout this.

"Well?" Still no answer from the solder.

"Fuck you all. ANSWER ME!" Alex screams out.

"Alex Mercer that is a no go." Answer one of the soldiers who look to be the leader of the squad.

Hearing that there is no negotiation and that he might not even survive, Naruto saw that Alex throws the vial in his hand in anger and broke it. The soldiers then proceed to gun Alex down and turn to the other passenger on the station and ordered his soldier to take care of any loose ends. But before they can even take a step the broken vial release a red mist that quickly spread through Penn station.

The red mist reach Naruto and he felt an unimaginable pain raging through his body. Looking around, he saw that everyone there is suffering the same situation as him. Thinking that he should get out as soon as possible, Naruto run past the soldier coughing out blood on the ground and Alex dead body on the stairs emerge above ground.

Thinking of reaching his home, Naruto then run through the street of Manhattan Island hoping to reach the villa that he bought when he and Setsuna settled down in Manhattan Island. As he became exhausted due to the run to his house and the never-ending pain brought by the red mist, he briefly wondered why the hell he didn't drive his car. Reaching his home he remember that Setsuna is staying late at the college today and he lent his car to her so that she would not need to take public transport to return home.

Quickly taking out his handphone Naruto proceed to call Setsuna and after several long bleeps, Setsuna finally pick up. "Set-chan *cough cough* I need you to come back home now."

Panic run through Setsuna's body as she heard Naruto painful coughs and worriedly ask "Naru-nii, are you ok? What happen to you?"

"No time to explain, I need you to come home right now, ok?"

"Ok, Naru-nii hang in there! I will be going home right now."

Setsuna then hung up her phone and apologize to her classmate and run towards the car park, get in her car and drive home as fast as possible.

Opening his front door Naruto scramble into his home and proceed to lay down on the couch in the living room. Then darkness toke over him and he remember no more.

Setsuna was in school working on a project with her classmate when she receives a phone call from Naru-nii. She pick it up and the first thing she heard was "Set-chan *cough cough* I need you to come back home now."

When she heard his voice and the cough panic run through her body as she know that Naruto have never been sick before and she then worriedly ask "Naru-nii, are you ok? What happen to you?"

When she heard his reply of "No time to explain, I need you to come home right now, ok?"

She assures him that she will be going home quickly and told him to hang in there. Hanging up the phone call Setuna tell her classmate that she needed to go home and apologize to them. After doing that she rushes towards the car park, get in the car and proceed to drive home as fast as possible

Now here she is; in front of the doorstep of the door, she disembark from the car and rushes to the living room where she saw a mass of tendrils around her Naru-nii on the couch. Reaching out to him she checks on him finding that he was just unconscious and did not notice a tendril reaching towards her. When she heard Kurame shouting inside her seal for her to watch out she did not respond enough fast enough and the tendril caught her and sort of melt into her.

Then her world explode in blinding light and she feel the seal on her stomach is being 'pull' out of body. Looking down, she saw a mass slowly forming a humanoid shape and before she fall unconscious she saw someone shouting at her.

**-3 Hours later-**

Waking up, Setsuna see a girl about her age with golden brown hair with DD-Cup breast. She is wearing a red and white sexy Taoist outfit often seen in anime and she also has a pair of reddish fox ear and 9 fox tail in the same reddish color.

Setsuna's suspicion of the 'girl' identity begins fussing about her like a mother hen, just like… Kurame. Setsuna then ask the 'girl' who she is and the 'girl' replied confirm that she is indeed Kurame. Finding this to be incredible Setsuna stared shockingly at her asking "How did this happen?"

Pausing Kurame begin to think about how to answer her and finally said "When that tendril touch you it infected you with a virus of sort and 'evolved' you and as it sees me as an intruder in your body, it kicks me out and infect me at the same time."

"So… if you are out of the seal then how am I not dead right now?"

"This is just a theory of mine but I think that some of my chakra is left behind as the virus recognize that you needed it to survive."

"So you are not link to me anymore?"

"No, I am still link to you by the seal as I am not unsealed properly; you should be able to feel that link. Though you still also be able to feel that you are link to another person who I might add is your Naru-nii or should I say Naru-nee."

"What do you mean by Naru-nee?"

Kurame then point toward where Naruto used to be lying in and found that a drop dead gorgeous girl with blond hair in a double ponytail; a huge F-Cup breast, wide hip and slim waist wearing a black kimono with images of golden 10-tail fox running around. Setsuna begin gaping in shock "Is that Naru-nii?" and then she look at her body and found that her body has little changes except her clothes; still the same D-Cup breast with a lithe frame. Her clothes change from her original shirt and jeans to a cross between a kimono and miko outfit colored black and white

"Yep." chirp Kurame with a happy tone.

Setsuna look at her in horror. "How can you sound so cheerful? What will Naru-nii think when he wakes up?"

"Naru-nee" Kurame corrected her. "And that is precisely why."

Setsuna then replied what she think with an intelligent one word answer of "Huh?"

Sighing Kurame ask her "Think about it. When Naruto… no Naruko wakes up and find out that he is a she, he will totally freak out. It will be priceless!"

Before Setsuna have a chance to honor a reply to what Kurame said, both of them heard a groan coming from Narut… Naruko and saw hi…her stirring; indicating that she is about to woke up.

**A/N: Well this is it. If you want picture on Naruko, Setsuna and Kurame please visit my profile. This story is short because I just want to lay the foundation for the story in this chapter, the next chapter will be showcasing some ability, and Alex's woke up scene and more. . Also if you have any opinions please review.**

**Setsuna current age is 16 years old. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or prototype.**

Talking – speaking normally

_Thought – Thinking_

**Demonic/Unnatural etc. - Tone**

**DX7 is here baby! About the question of why did I not make naruto a girl is because it is just a whim but it also allow me to give Naruto a cover to meet with other characters Prototype series so that they will not suspect Naruto the ordinary GENTEK accountant is actually a Prototype like Alex Mercer and James Heller. Sort of like a superhero disguise, only more logical. **

**Chapter 3: Start of a new chapter**

_What the hell happen to me? The last thing I remember was telling Setsuna to come home, fall onto the couch and then… darkness. _Shaking his head loose of all his grogginess, Naruto look around and land his eyes on Setsuna and another woman both dress in revealing kimono. He then proceeds to voice his confusion "Set-chan what the hell happen? Why are you wearing that? And who is your friend there?"

Setsuna look towards Kurame and found that she had hidden her extra apparatus and know that she wanted to surprise Naru-nii with more revelation. _Should I help Naru-nii or should I help Kurame? _Finally decide to help Kurame in this endeavor to freak Naru-nii out she bluntly told him "Naru-nii, this person here is Kurame." At this cue Kurame reveal her tails and ear in all its glory and in the process shock the crap out of Naruto as shown by his loud shout of "WHAT!".

Overcoming his shock, Naruto dryly ask "So… what happen?"

And answering this question both Setsuna and Kurame explain in details what happen and what they think happen. Doubtless to say it took quite a while. And asking what they felt different about themselves, Setsuna and Kurame revealed that they have a 'knowledge dump' into their mind as they explain it as best as they can to Naruto as possible.

Seeing that Naruto still have not realized about his sex change, Setsuna ask him tentatively "Hey, Naru-nii what about you? **Anything** different about you?"

Thinking that Setsuna raise a valid question, Naruto quickly search through his mind for the 'knowledge dump' they talk about and found out about his new ability and that he is now transform into a girl. Looking down at his body, he found two soft bouncy breasts where there have been a rock hard chisel chest and he quickly reach into his pant and found that he has become a her. His important tool is missing and turning towards Setsuna and Kurame, he…she ask "What the fuck happened to me? Why am I a girl?"

Exchanging glances towards each other, Setsuna and Kurame are debating about which of them are going to answer Naruto's question. Kurame finally gather up her courage and told Naruto of her theory "I think it is because you as a Uzumaki has a dormant kekkai genkai that you told us about when we have one of those discussion about our two world difference which activates almost only in female. However as you are a male, it is harder for you to activate it than as a female. Thus, the virus somehow senses this and changes you into a female to help to successfully activate the chakra chain ability along with other things."

Thinking deeply, Naruto could see the benefit this virus bring to him as a shinobi but as a man he has to ask one important question "So… is this permanent?"

Exchanging glances with each other once again, Kurame and Setsuna once again debate on who to answer this awkward question and again Kurame take one for the team as she replied "I…I do not know."

A heavy silence falls upon them and Setsuna sensing this change in mood, she quickly change topic and ask Naruto "Naru-nii, what can you gleam from your 'information dump'?"

As the heavy pressure left, Naruto broke out his stupor and answer her "Well, I now have the ability to shape shift, consume and infect other people although it seems that not everyone is able to survive with their mind intact like the two of you. The only reason that Setsuna survive is because her pain resistant training as a kunoichi and the healing factor she gain as a jinchuuriki. Kurame survive due to her being purely chakra to begin with and I survive with the same reason that Setsuna has. I am also able to understand the DNA in my mind and to create… new life is my best guess."

"Wait, I understand the infection ability as me and Setsuna are the prime example of this ability and the shape shifting ability and the 'consuming' part as the both of us have it. But what do you mean by creating new life?"

"I… I guess that somehow I am able to 'understand' DNA and that I am able to splice them together to create a new creature using the new DNA strain and some biomass somehow… I guess."

Intrigue by the possibility that Naruto's ability gives him, Kurame stare at him as if waiting for something to happen. After several moment of staring between Kurame and Naruto, Kurame's patience begin to wear thin and snap at Naruto telling him "Well what are you waiting for, create something"

Ginning cheekily Naruto slyly ask her "Sheesh. What got your panties in a bunch?"

Kurame face then turn red, she then raise her hand up in a threatening position knowing that she have been prank back by Naruto for shocking the crap out of him earlier. Holding his hand up in the universal surrendering position, Naruto then begin to concentrate as some tendril come out of his hand forming a spider like creature with a huge sack that look absolutely alien compare to normal spiders. It was about 50cm by 30cm with the sack being 30cm of its length, having 6 blade-looking legs, a huge pair of venomous fang capable of injecting toxin. All in all, it looks alien.

Curiosity peaked, Kurame ask Naruto what he has created and what does the spider do. He replied saying that the spider is created by splicing normal spider DNA with all sorts of bugs DNA to create this new creature and that its purpose is to collect DNA sample and biomass, thus allowing Naruto to create even more things as his ability need biomass to form the creature.

Also, one interesting thing is that all of them could control the Drone as Naruto taken to call it to do things. This result in a game between Setsuna and Kurame to command the Drone to do various funny things. Having enough, Naruto overwrite their command and send the Drone a mental command to hunt for biomass and do its things, the three of them then continue to explore with their ability finding out several new thing in the process leaving the Drone to do its own things.

Naruto, Setsuna and Kurame then discuss about what to do with their power and what to do in the upcoming days as their power would be tempting as a weapon to the military after finishing exploring their power.

Out of a sudden Kurame ask Naruto to bring Samehada out and say that she wants to do an experiment with her included. Curious to see what Kurame is up to, Naruto then retrieve Samehada from the storage dimension that he created and woke her up from her sleep as she was not needed in this world when they arrive and its would garner them a lot of attention if they see Naruto holding onto a living blade.

Waking up, the first words that Samehada said was "Naruto-sama why do you wake me up for, is there going to be a fight?"

Answering her query the three of them proceed to explain to the sword all their recent excitement with Kurame explaining to them of her experiment for naruto to infect Samehada with the virus to see if she could shape shift like they could. Samehada agreed to it with the condition of feeding on Naruto's chakra.

Finishing feeding on Naruto's delicious chakra, Samehada gives Naruto the okay and he then give a mental command to the virus in his body to infect Samehada. As Samehada is a living sword, the virus is able to infect her and work its way into the sword changing it cell by cell. As Samehada is reforming on the inside so as to speak, she is covered by a cocoon on the outside blocking all view on what is happening with Samehada.

After a few short minutes, the cocoon bust open revealing Samehada naked form to the world. When originally Samehada is a sword cover with scale, she is now a young woman who looks to be 17 to 18 years old with blue hair and elfish ears, a lithe figure with C-Cup breast and the Uzumaki clan symbol on her left arm.

The first thing Samehada have done upon her rebirthing is hugging the hell out of Naruto with a cry of "Naruto-sama". After Setsuna and Kurame finally ply her off Naruto, they ask her how she feels. Samehada who now become more human like tell them it feel weird to her as she never have a human body before and that she could move it instinctively.

Looking at the cocoon that Samehada came out of, the four of them saw that the Drone that Naruto previously created was cleaning up the leftover, prompting Kurame to comment that the Drone is very handy.

They found that Samehada like them has the connection with Naruto to begin with which only become stronger as Naruto infect her. She also found that she has a 'information dump' in her mind pertaining about her ability. However, unlike the others who can shape shift freely, she found that she could only shape shift from her human form to her weapon form and vice versa. Though she could also half shift between her human and weapon form and could shift to various weapon form.

And they have also found that whatever Naruto infect and create would have the Uzumaki clan symbol with Setsuna's on her hip and Kurame's at the nape of her neck.

Finishing discussing their power with Samehada hanging off Naruto's arm, Naruto then tell them of the event that happen that lead to his acquisition this virus. Coming to the obvious conclusion that all of the event must be connected to GENTEK and that the virus is a bio-weapon, all of them know that this virus would spread and at least cause massive casualties. Agreeing to find out what the fuck happen but not having the means to do so, the three of them sat in deep thought thinking about solutions until Samehada ask them of why not watch the news for information.

The three of them all faceplam at the simple method and turn on the television. Much to their happiness, it happen to be broadcasting the late night news and it is currently reporting about the incident at Penn station with the news report saying that it is a chemical attack and that the terrorist is none other than Dr. Alex Mercer who works in GENTEK whose current whereabouts is unknown.

After watching the news, the three of them agreed that GENTEK and government is pinning the blame on Alex Mercer for the 'chemical attack'. Although it seem clear to them that they are just trying to contain the situation to stop the spread of the virus. The government is just hushing the 'attack' down to be a chemical attack rather than a biological attack so that the public does not panic.

Turning off the television as the news ended they proceed to discuss what Naruto can do to find info of the virus and what they would do in the coming days when Samehada finally notice that Naruto become a girl. She with all her intelligence ask Naruto why he become a girl.

As soon as Naruto heard this he become depress while Setsuna try to cheer him up. Kurame wonder to herself why Samehada did not notice it sooner, but shrug it off as she told her of their theory of why did Naruto transform into a girl when Samehada ask them why does Naruto not just shape shifting into his male form. All three of them faceplam a second time that day with Naruto crying tears of joys and hugging the hell out of Samehada.

**-Next Day (Day 1)-**

Naruto then went to work pretending that nothing has happen and when he reach there he found that the front door is full of soldier standing guard there. Suspecting that something is wrong he ambush a unsuspecting soldier and try out his 'consume' ability and found out that if he consume a person he also gain their memory. He also found that if he is in full health there will be some 'leftover'. Throwing what left of the soldier into the new dimension he created to store biomass he then quickly transform into the soldier he just consume, he walk towards the GENTEK building.

Suddenly, he was called by a commander. Naruto calmly turn to him while he was sweating inside. _Shit, what the fuck am I suppose to do now. Ok Naruto just clam down and you will be fine. Heh, what about bluffing? It could work I guess. Well, fuck it. Here goes nothing._

Smartly saluting towards him, Naruto greet him "Sir! What is it?"

"Private, what the hell are you doing? You are suppose to fucking guard the perimeter. Give me one reason not to shoot you."

"Sir, I got a call from above telling me to report in GENTEK to one of the pencil pusher inside for whatever the reason is. Sir!"

The Commander looks at Naruto suspiciously but decides against questioning him just replied "Go on, Private."

"Sir, yes Sir." Naruto then turn around and head into the building. Near the door, Naruto then enter the password for the newly installed lock that he gain from the soldier mind and enter. Once inside, he goes into a toilet and transform into a non-descript man of average look and height. Calmly walks towards a computer terminal, he use the password of the soldier to login in and look for information.

He found out about their experiment on Idaho, Hope and the result including the capture of one Elizabeth Greene. He also found that the bodies of people at ground zero are going to be examine at a different GENTEK building including one Alex Mercer. Hacking into the web, Naruto was able to place his name into the list of dead of Penn station so that he would be 'dead' and no one would look for him.

Erasing all trace he been there, Naruto then use another computer still in his soldier disguise and hack into it trying to find the location of Elizabeth Greene. When he found the location, alarm begin blazing around him and the soldiers guarding the door come in and saw Naruto and fire upon him.

Taking a few shot into the chest, Naruto fell down _dead _and the soldier report that the intruder is dead and came closer towards the body of Naruto when Naruto suddenly stand up and using the strength and speed of a ninja and from his infection to kill the soldier surrounding him and escape from the GETEK building ignoring the soldier outside shooting at him. Using his transformation he bends into the crowd and escape successfully.

**Alex's POV**

_ITS HURTS ITS HURTS ITS HURTS. _These were the thought that fill my mind as I became aware again. I could not move my body as I heard someone saying something. "Hey I knew this guy. He was Blacklight."

I begin to wonder what is Blacklight when another person answer back and I knew that I should stay still so that I could heard what they was conversing about. "Yeah, well now he's ex-Blacklight."

"His name is… Mercer, Alex J. Next of kin, Mercer, Dana A. Is that his wife?" _No, Dana is not my wife. She was my… my sister._

"Don't know"

"Do you think that this has something to do with the test subject on 51?"

"I have no idea, and even more, I don't want to know. Just give me the 8 inch blade." _What 8 inch blade._ Hearing this I begin to panic when I heard "We'll start by going through the torso."

I then force my body to 'wake up' as I took a deep breath and the two scientists begin to back off. Then one of them screams "Get the fuck out!" and run out when the other scientist shouted "Get the Killteam in here NOW!" when I fell off the operation table.

Hoisting myself up, I look around for an escape when I saw the door that the two scientists went out. Unsteadily walking out of the morgue and out of the building breathing heavily along the way when I saw that I was in a GENTEK owned building with the large neon sign on the entrance.

Hiding myself behind a truck with my ear bussing, I heard the sound of a helicopter nearing. Peaking, I saw the helicopter touchdown, unload several soldiers and what appear to be the commander of these soldier yell out to the scientist. "On the ground! Now! MOVE!"

But the scientists refuse to do so as the commander in turn shout out " I'm authorized to shoot and burn your fucking corpse."

When the scientist still refuse to follow the command of the soldiers, the commander order his soldier to shoot the scientists when one of the soldier saw me. With a "Ahh shit" I run out hoping to escape but I was surrounded as the commander report "All points, priority target, priority target!"

I shouted "Wa-wa-wait! Wait!" In hope that they would not shoot me but the commander just shout for his men to shoot me down. As they open fire and shoot me, I could feel the pain as each bullet tear through my flesh. Falling down in pain, I stood up again and ask in a pain filled voice "Ahhhhhh! What's happening to me?"

Looking around I saw a wall and I run towards it hoping to climb over it and escape from the soldier as the commander command his men to "get him" as I run towards the wall. The soldiers started firing upon me with several bullet hitting me but now I felt no to little pain and shrug it off and jump onto the dustbin and over the wall.

Landing on the other side, I am surprise that I am easily do it. _That was…easy. _I then jump over the gate that I saw was blocking me to escape._ I need to get the fuck out of here… I can't keep this up forever._

Jumping over it, I saw a helicopter in the sky and I could hear them reporting that they saw me. I knew I need to avoid the helicopter if I want to escape. Running through the streets as the helicopter begin shooting at me regardless of the civilian beside me. Quickly, the civilians begin to run to avoid been shoot as I run faster than the cars on the road.

Then the helicopter shoot a rocket at me and I was hit. In those few seconds, I thought that I was going to die but I did not. A taxi blown up by the explosion came crashing down upon me. Holding my hands up, I caught the taxi. Feeling pissed, I shout at the helicopter "What are you going to throw at me next, huh? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Then I threw the taxi I am holding at the helicopter bringing it down as it is unloading several soldiers. Disbelief run through my thoughts. _I can't believe at what I just did._

With soldiers that got off the helicopter before I destroy it begin shooting at me, I run towards a building and ran on the side of it. As I cross several building by roof jumping, I run up on a office building. When I reach the top, there was several helicopters there waiting for me. Dodging the bullets they fire at me, I threw the air-condition units on the roof back at them. Destroying the copter, I got off the building while thinking 'This can't be happening.'

Reaching a alley, I sat down to nurse my wound when a soldier came up to me holding his gun pointing at me. Playing dead, he reported in "Hostile sighted, contact imminent." when a voice replied back "On site, Ghost Team reporting visual." As he shoot me in the head. Turning his back towards me when the voice ask him "What's the situation on that, over?"

"Tango down, Terminated."

"Standby over."

I stood up and as the soldier glance back I took hold of his arm and judo flip him, breaking his neck and several tendril came out of my body and begin to absorb him causing me pain in the process. Hearing another soldier walking towards me, I transform into the soldier I… consume.

Then I saw the person walking towards me. It is the same commander as before. He scream at me, shouting things like 'what the fuck is wrong with you' as I grab him. He then order me to put him down as I slam him into the ground, punching him several times as I consume him.

Receiving his memory and I transform back into my own body as I look at it in wonder. Then from his memory, I knew that he know where she is and now, I know where she is. _I need to find her. Hopefully she can tell me something, anything. _

With that in mind, I rush towards where the memories tell me she is…

**A/N: All the related picture will be on my profile page. Naruto do not know that Alex Mercer become almost the same as him. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or prototype.**

Talking – speaking normally

_Thought – Thinking_

**Demonic/Unnatural etc. – Tone**

**Yo, DX7 here. This chapter I plan for a mini fight between Elizabeth Greene and Naruto. The fight will be a short one but please review to me about what I need to improve on etc.**

**Chapter 4: Escape of Elizabeth Greene**

**-Naruto and the others-**

Setsuna look at the gate and saw that Naruto has return and just in time too! For the past few hours Samehada have been bugging her and Kurame about where Naruto is and is honestly acting quite needy. Though it can be explain by Samehada deeper bond with Naruto being both infected and her initial bond with Naruto. But she and Kurame are both a step from killing her… killing her painfully.

She, Kurame and Samehada open the door to welcome Naruto home as he jump over the gate as Samehada rush towards Naruto and hug him. Setsuna and Kurame both are curious about what Naruto have found out and ask him about it. Naruto proceed to tell about all that he found out; the Idaho, Hope experiment and Elizabeth Greene and her current location since people will move her away as they found him snooping around.

Walking towards his home as he explains all of this. Reaching the living room, all four of them stay them and discuss what they would do with this information when Naruto say that he would find Elizabeth as he have some question about the information as it is not complete and maybe he might free her afterwards depending on the situation.

Remembering about his Drone, Naruto mentally call his Drone to come but not one Drone came but 4 of them call to his call and more arriving. All of them wonder what happen as Naruto only created one. Mentally commanding the Drone to show them what happen, Naruto receive a memory of what happen in the past hours of his original Drone eating birds and squirrels, growing larger and laying eggs that hatch into new Drones all in the span of a few hours.

Due to the memory he receive which is like watching a movie, Naruto realize that he can use the smaller one to spy on people and that he can look through their eyes in real time Naruto make a plan to make use of these Drones. Commanding the Drone to take them to the original one and they lead them to the backyard where Naruto and the others saw the original making a hive using the trees in the backyard. The backyard of Naruto's house is filled with tree that Naruto planted since he is a sage after all and it is as large as 3 km by 5 km.

In the center of the mini forest is the place where the queen Drone make its lair which look to be make out of wood and dirt. It is like the igloo like. Naruto then have an idea to move the lair underground and command the Drones to expand underground and make more of its kind. All of the Drone then scurried back into the trees and do whatever it is doing.

Setsuna saw the Drone moving away and ask the question that all want to know "Naru-nii, what are the Drone doing and why are there so many of them?"

Naruto look back at them and saw curiosity in Samehada and Kurame eyes too and realize that he never told them anything, they just follow him to the lair. Telling them of the ability to see the memory of the Drones and to see through their eyes including his plan to make use of these Drones and the command that Naruto give to the Drone to reproduce and expand underground. Seeing understanding in their eyes, Naruto tell them to try out the ability he tell them about and found out that they are able to do so.

Kurame then suggest to Naruto to create a new creature for digging as the Drones are not build to do so. Wasting no time, Naruto begin to concentrate and some tendrils come out and create a dog shape creature but he destroys it before it is completed. Mentally calling 15 Drones to come to him and he begin to mutate their DNA to create the creature he envision to create and the Drones begin creating cocoon around them to help them mutate into their new form.

Looking back and seeing the questioning look in their eyes, Naruto told them that he wants to control the population of the creature he is making so that there isn't too many. Thus, he disabled the ability to reproduce from other creature he would create beside the Drones. Thus new creature will need to spawn from mutating Drones so that he does not need to make new creature again and again if they dies. Mutating Drones into new creature also takes less energy than to just create new ones so it is a win-win situation where he could keep check on their numbers and waste less energy.

When the cocoon broke open it revealed a mole like creature that is about the 70 cm long with sharp claws that can either use for digging or for slashing things. It also has a hard shell around it, most likely due to residue Drone DNA. Naruto then name the creatures Diggers as they are make to dig.

Naruto then order them to dig deep underground make a lair and all four of them return home after witnessing Naruto interesting ability at work again. Realizing that they have nothing to do for the day after all that they have done, the exhaustion from their hectic day caught up with them and all of them return to their bedroom to rest.

**Alex's POV**

**-Near Dana Mercer's Apartment, Chelsea-**

Jumping up at the roof top near the apartment where my sister is in, I saw several Blackwatch soldier as I have learn from the memory guarding it. Some of them carry the standard machine gun but a few of them carry rocket launcher. _They know I'm coming. I have to think about this._

Knowing that going if I go in guns blazing, my sister might be injured in the process I slide off the roof and land in a alley where I transform into my soldier disguise, calmly walk out and went into the apartment without any one calling me out. Once I am in the apartment I switch back to my original form and walk towards my sister's apartment where the door was open.

Opening the door, I saw a Blackwatch soldier holding my sister and pointing a gun to her head. I saw her struggling with the soldier and shouting for him to get off her. Seeing this, I cried out her name, "Dana!" Ripping the soldier off my sister, I use my superior strength and stick my hand into the soldier's chest. Tearing my hand out of the soldier, I watch as his slowly bleed to death.

Looking at Dana, I reach out towards her but she move back in fear… of me. "I'm not going to hurt you!" I assure her as I move towards her but she still move back in fear.

**-Somewhere in Chelsea with Alex and Dana-**

"Dana, I need your help"

"Jesus, I knew that something fucked up was going on at GENTEK. What the hell happen to you, Alex?"

I shrug my shoulder as I myself do not know what happen to me.

"I've been researching that whole fucked up organization for weeks. I was poking around to get YOU information." At this I became interested in what I was asking her to do as Dana continue to rant on. "Don't you remember, you wanted to find out what was going on at the highest levels of GENTEK; anything about the Director of Research. Do…"

At this I experience a painful headache that almost makes me double in pain. Though Dana seems to have caught into my discomfort as she asked me "Are you okay?"

Ignoring her question as I ask her "Do you know what happen?"

"I… I haven't seen you in five years. Not until you show up at my door last month."

_Is what she said truth? But why can't I remember any of it? I think about it later. _"Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Yeah. I, um… I know a place."

**-Dana's Safe House, Midtown West-**

"So, come in… It's, uh, it's a friend place. They're gone for a year. Patagonia, or something."

I look around and saw piece of news, picture and document all around the room. Having no idea what it all means since I might have lost all my memory. "Any idea what this all means?"

"No, but I'm going to find out. I mean this is the story of the century, so somebody's got to know what the fuck is going on here. You know… they were waiting for me at my place, so… they're most definitely at yours."

"Where do I live?"

"There… the Renalia Building"

"You'll be here when I get back? It's best you stay put; they are probably combing the city for both of us."

"Yeah, I'll be here."

Ending the conversation between us I walk out of the safe house and run up the stairs to the roof where I proceed to roof jump to my apartment.

**-Alex Mercer's Apartment, Renalia Building, Upper East Side-**

Looking up at the building, I only have one thought in my mind. _Home. My home._ Taking the elevator up to my building, I realize that I do not have my key with me and broke open the door to enter my house. Walking in I saw pictures of me with various people, my diploma, my workstation littered with books on different subjects. Looking at the pictures, I saw one of me and a woman in it, holding each other lovingly.

The woman looks… incredibly familiar to me. I reach out to touch the picture when memory of the woman… my ex-girlfriend assault my mind making me holds my head in pain.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs in the apartment I was in and it blows me out of it and into the streets. There I knew that I have gotten careless and curse the heaven above. A block away from me I saw a guy in a suit escort away into a tank by soldier and I know that he is the one responsible for the trap. But before I can give chase, the tank drove away.

I quickly give chase to the tank but several helicopters deploying Blackwatch soldier in front of me when one of them cussed "God damn it! That thing is still moving!" Then another one of the soldier call in for backup and I realize that I can tap into their communication. Not wanting to waste any time killing them, I chase after the tank when one of the marine call in for a strike team.

Deciding to kill the son of a bitch, I double back ignoring the bullet that is shot into me but does not do much of anything and punch the fuck out of the fucker. In the time that I kill the bastard, the strike team consisting of helicopters has arrived. Randomly picking up a car I threw it at one of the helicopter before it has the chance to fire at me and destroyed it. Running away by climbing up to the roof and transform out of sight, I quickly lost my pursuer.

"All Sigma units converge on Centre Park for immediate extraction." As I receive this broadcast from the Blackwatch Headquarter with my ability, I know that I have the fucker now. Transforming into a marine I consume, I run towards Centre Park.

Reaching there, I saw marine with rocket launchers and not to mention the tank. Although, bullet can only wound me a little but rocket launcher? Tanks shell? I would go down faster than you can say Blacklight. Doing the smart thing, I radio in (I still don't know how this works) and tell them that it is all clear to lure the bastard out of the tank.

Seeing the asshole being escorted by two marine into a tunnel, I follow after them and consume him before he board the helicopter. Immediately, I am assaulted by the bastard… a Captain Mac Marshall's memory and saw him discussing with someone about me being a weaponize pathogen bomb and something about going to the point of no return in Idaho. The memory also say that I am no longer consider dead or alive and fill me with questions that I don't have the answer to.

I can see what he saw and knew what he knew and I was fortunate that seeing a person memory only take an instance as the marine begin shooting at me. I ran out the tunnel to escape as rockets are shot at me. Luckily, none manage to hit me and I escape.

At this point in time I only wanted revenge. I know that GENTEK is the key. It made sense. I worked there. I have Dan investigating its operation. And then there is Blackwatch. Whatever had changed me… erase my past… must have started there. If I could find the person in charge of GENTEK before Blackwatch erase them I could find the reason why I change into this… this thing.

Filled with thoughts of revenge I make my way to Dana's Safe House.

**-Naruto and the others in their house-**

The sun shine upon the form of one Naruto Uzumaki as Morpheus's [1] gripe on him lessen and he begin to wake up. Turning to the bright offending object that people call the sun he raise his fist toward to it. "One day, I will find a way to put you out."

Feeling something beside him, Naruto turns towards it and found Samehada naked on his bed snuggling onto him. His sleepiness gone in the split of a second, he realize that it will be weird if something saw them in their current state, he create a Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi with it and then he 'pop' it, allowing him a successful escape from Samehada hold.

Changing the clothes on him using his powers (such a useful virus), he goes into the kitchen and prepare breakfast for everyone. He realize that since he infected Samehada, she become increasingly needy of him which he guess is because she is his sword after all and think about how is he going to rescue Elizabeth Greene as it is no doubt that she is lock up tightly due to her virus.

Finishing cooking breakfast as all three girls came out at the same time, Naruto told them to sit down and eat their breakfast as he switch on the television for the morning news.

Not paying attention on the news reporting about the weather and such, all of them leisurely continue to enjoy their breakfast, listening to the birdsong which was cut off by Naruto's Drone killing the birds. Looking at them, Kurame shot a curious glaze at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, what are you naming them?"

Looking up from his breakfast, Naruto become confuse at her question. "What do you mean 'name them'? Isn't that a Drone?"

"Yes, I know that it is a Drone. What I mean is what are you naming all the creature that you created as."

"Huh… I never think of that. I guess we can just call them ævi"

"Why ævi?"

"ævi means life in the Old Norse and its mythology is…" [2] Naruto trail off as a News reports the Penn incident as people has taken to call it. The rest of Naruto's little makeshift family stop eating their breakfast and listen in too.

"Hi there, this is news reporter Jane as I bring to you the latest news on the Penn incident. This morning officials have stage a press conference and told us that the 'chemical' attack by Dr Alex Mercer is not a chemical attack at all but a biological one that causes mutation in human who survive being attack. According to the official those that survive the infection will lose their mind and turn into creature that attack non-infected to infect them. Reports of infection have been confirmed in Manhattan Island and the island will be in lockdown until the military can finish defusing the situation and the citizen of Manhattan would be safe.

The official also advice the public to corporate with the military to ensure your safety. However, it is also reported that one Dr Alex Mercer, the terrorist of Penn station is alive and is the carrier of the virus. The public is advice to report to the nearest military personnel as this man is dangerous. Next, we…"

Naruto turns off the television and look at the others. "So… we have another one of us running around. Let me remind you before one of you do something stupid that we had decided that we should not get involved in the affair of the world unless it concern us when we first arrive in this world. And WE are NOT going to be involving in the would-be war between Alex Mercer and Blackwatch, understood?"

Looking at each of them in the eye, Naruto saw understanding in all their eyes and told them that he would go to GENTEK building to rescue Elizabeth Greene though Samehada insist on accompanying him by turning herself into a kunai that Naruto can hide in his cloths. Setsuna and Kurame initially wanted to come with them but relented as they are needed to help the Zoi with the underground hive.

**Alex's POV**

**-Dana's Safe House-**

Reaching the safe house I walk in and saw Dana reading something on a laptop intensively. "Find anything?"

Being surprised by me, Dana quickly turns back and sees me behind her. "Jesus Christ! Don't do that! Jes…"

"Sorry."

"Ok, your apartment?"

_How should I answer this. I do not want her to be afraid of me… _"There's nothing left there."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I've been looking into your laptop."

"Laptop?"

"Yeah. It came in a package the day after you went AWOL. Look."

Showing me several pictures of a young woman with red hair, I distinctly remember seeing that girl before. Voicing out my thought I told Dana "I… I've seen that girl before."

"Well it makes sense. There are only two names in the files; one is yours. The second is this woman named Elizabeth Greene… She is still at isolation at the GENTEK building. Do you know who she is?"

_I… I remember her name but I can't remember anything else… _"Hey, whoever she is, she knows more than I do."

"My God, she's just a girl. What kind of fucking monsters are these people?"

Suddenly an image of something hit me but I do not understand what it is. "I can't remember."

**-GENTEK Building-**

Couching on the rooftop near the GENTEK building sit one Alex Mercer who is currently looking at a heavily guarded and fortified._ I've got to find someone important who I can use to get into that facility…_

Jumping off the roof and into an alley, I wait for a soldier to get near the alley and consume him when no one looking. _OK, that should get me inside the perimeter, but I don't think it will be enough to get me inside. I need someone with rank._

Walking through the front door like nothing happen, I saw that the building is full of military personnel. _These spooks aren't just digging in; they are taking over the GENTEK building._

Looking around the area, I see some detector thingy which I avoid and saw the base commander shown by his different uniform milling around behind the GENTEK building. Seeing as no one looking at him, I grab and throw him out of sight, release some of my anger in the form of punching the hell out of him and consume him.

A rush of memory surge into my mind and I saw that due to something, Elizabeth Greene is being move but Team One drop communication when they enter the holding cell area and the higher up give them the command of closing off and sealing the building so that nothing goes in or comes out.

Entering the building in my disguise, I wonder what I would see in the building…

**-GENTEK Building, Floor 51, Blacklight Research Division-**

Walking through the floor, I saw soldiers dead everywhere with red pulsing flesh covering every inch of the area. Ignoring the sight, I walk towards the holding cell where I saw Elizabeth Greene sitting in it, waiting for something or someone… waiting for me…

Walking up the step to the holding cell, I open the door and walk in. Seeing that she seems unresponsive, I call out to her. "Elizabeth Greene?" Slowly walking towards her as she still did not respond to me, she look up at me and spoke the words "The time for waiting is over." And slam her hand into me.

With a show of frightening strength in that fail looking body, she sends me flying out of the cell and into a wall. She then slowly walk towards me in slow, deliberate steps. Looking at her, I voice my confusion. "I don't understand."

Which she reply with a word; "Watch". Then she proceeds to place her hand on my head. Then I saw image of New York City in ruin and everything being infected. I know then of her plans; her terrible plans. Cause by the stress of the images that she sent me, I fall down panting heavily.

She walk toward the wall she slam me into and command the red flesh that cover it to break it, showing the outside world. Looking at me, she utters one sentence to me before she jump out. "I am your mother."

Wanting to get my answer, I was going to chase after her when I hear several roars behind me. Looking back, I was treated to the sight of several humanoid monsters that come out cocoon of flesh…

**Naruto's POV**

**-Heading towards GENTEK building-**

Roof jumping to the GENTEK building with Samehada in katana form strap on my wrist, I saw the one person that I wish to meet; Alex Mercer a few block in front of me scouting the GENTEK building. Seeing as he did not see me and that I wish to see what is he doing, I hide myself and watch him.

Silently watching as he stealthily consume several soldier to get in the GENTEK building, I conclude that he is going to do as I am; freeing Elizabeth Greene.

Waiting for him to come out, I see something that I didn't expect; Elizabeth Greene jumping out of a hole in the building with Alex Mercer on the floor behind her. Commanding one of my Drones that I brought with me to follow and spy on Alex Mercer as those little buggers can move fast enough to keep up with me in Jounin speed, I follow after Elizabeth Greene.

Silently following her without making a noise, I follow her into a warehouse nearby and she call out. "You, the one hiding. Why don't you come out and we have a little chat."

Seeing as I am found out, I step out of my hiding place and stroll towards her. "Well well well, I didn't think that you would feel my presence. I must be slipping."

Shaking her head, she reply to me. "No, I did not feel your presence but the Blacklight virus in you tells me you are there."

"Blacklight?"

"It is the virus that you are infected with. You are the same… no you are not the same as the Dr Alexander Mercer that visit me before."

"Really? So what's different between me and him?"

"Dr. Alexander Mercer is gone." Seeing my confuse looks she elaborate. "The virus consume him and took on his identity but you… you consume the virus and gain its power. That is the difference between the two of you; one is consumed and the other consume."

"I see… but why are you telling me this?"

"You are different from other people, I want you to help me."

"Help you with what?"

She then hold her hand out to my head. "May I?" She ask and I give her a nod. As soon as she lay her hand on me, I saw the events in Idaho, Hope and the experiment GENTEK do on her. And most importantly, her wish to infect the whole world; starting with New York City.

She release her hand and wait for me to recover patiently from the memory transfer. Slowly standing up, I now know that maybe releasing someone that has saw and felt the darkness of the human race as I have in my childhood in Konoha would not have being the thing to do.

"No, I won't help you." Looking at her, I saw the rage at the world in her eyes.

"Why? Why? WHY? You saw the thing they do to me. They should burn in hell for it… Fine, if you won't help me I will force you to help me." She rush towards me cocking her arm back preparing to punch me with a speed that surpass normal human is capable of. However, I am not a normal human; I am a trained Shinobi and I easily block the attack that can punch through a wall.

Quickly taking hold of her hand I flip and slam her hard into the ground; knowing full well she will survive. She back flips in a ninja worthy move and stand up. Holding her hand up as if calling something, five humanoid beast fell down from the ceiling. "Like these? They are my Hunters."

Glazing on her figure, I reply with a hint of steel in my eyes. "No, I don't. But I do like my Drones." At this several tens of Drones came out. Without a cue, both Hunters and Drones rush towards each other avoiding me and Elizabeth.

Ignoring the Hunters crushing the Drones and the Drones tearing off the Hunter's flesh, Elizabeth rush towards me again, arm in a fist punching me. I dodge to the side, taking her arm with my hands I break it. Crying out in pain, she stumble backward but soon recovered and rush towards me with her arm still broken.

Using the other arm she cock back her hand in a fist, trying to punch me I once again took hold of her arm and broke it too. This time she did not cry out in pain but her eyes held determination and rush towards me again. Annoyed at the 'fight' between us, I release a little of my presence.

Seeing that Elizabeth is force to kneed down and breathing heavily, I look around and saw that the fighting between the Drone and the Hunter stop due to the pressure bearing down on them. Once again locking up my presence, the heavy feeling in the area stop. However as soon as the presence disappears, both Hunter and Drone are readying to start fighting again.

"ENOUGH!" With a shout, I stop the fighting and look at Elizabeth. "I will not stop your plans but I will also not help you."

Seeing that she was defeated, she call off her Hunters and start to leave; arm healed.

"Elizabeth!" I call out to her. Turning back, I motion one of the Drone to follow her. "This Drone will follow you. If you need to see me just tell this Drone."

Nodding her heads at my words, she goes off with my Drone following her. Looking around, I saw that out of the 30 Drones that I brought into the fight, only 18 are alive excluding the one that followed Elizabeth. Mutating 10 of them into Digger, I ordered the rest of them to consume the 3 dead hunters and the dead Drones to hide the signs of battle.

I also ordered the newly born Diggers to build a hive here underground and out of sight so that it will not be discovered. Leaving the Drones and Digger behind to begin building the hive, I climb up to the roof and goes to the Drone watching Alex Mercer.

**A/N: The location of Naruto's home is in Manhattan Island, East Village which is in the blue zone. Just a note, Naruto have consume a marine, so he would have that person's memory and know about Blackwatch too. Also, the fight between Elizabeth Greene and Naruto goes that way because Elizabeth do not have any training but Naruto does and both have superhuman strength and speed.**

**[1]- Morpheus is the Greek god of dreams**

**[2]- Norse myth have one important aspect which is the Yggdrasil; a tree that is said to be the centre of the Cosmo. Thus is draw parallel with the Shinju in Naruto's universe.**

**Number of ****ævi:**

**Drones – 34 and increasing**

**Diggers - 25**


End file.
